Non Tribal Groups (Info+F.A.Q)
About Non Tribal Groups Non tribal Groups, or simply "groups" are teams or small communities of people who prefer a more passive gameplay. They can't attack tribes or other groups but they can still be attacked by tribes. However, tribes dont have any advantages to attacking groups so it is a really rare occurence. Why Tribes tend to avoid conflict with Groups # Groups hold relatively small territories so tribes do not gain much land from such fights. # Groups are useful for tribes as they are able to provide them with mercenaries/freelancers. # Trading Groups might be rich,so they might seem like an easy target for tribes, but traders have a major impact on in-game economy. Attacking a trading group will most likely cause it to stop trading with your tribe, and the attacking tribe's currency value will decrease, so essentially the tribe becomes economically weaker than the other tribes. # Attacking a group might cause the group to ask for the protection of another tribe,so the attacker will have to fight wars on multiple fronts. # Attacking a group without provocation will be seen as an act of warmongering by other tribes/groups. Examples of Non Tribal Group Types Examples of non tribal groups are (and are not limited to): * Trading Groups: A trading group consists of a team of rich merchants who have the power to shape the in-game economy by working to aquire wealth and resources. The merchants could be stationary or travel to tribes or other groups to sell their wares. They are not exactly freelancers as they work for themselves, but they could be hired from tribes to find specific items.Trading groups can also act as transporters so they can be hired to move resources (like logs) from point A to point B whether they choose a land or sea route.Transporting resources by sea is a great way to make profit in mid-late game when tribes have set up their bases. * Hunting Group: A hunting group consists of (usually nomadic) hunters who can also sell their products to groups or other tribes. Due to the nature of their job, they tend to be decent Archers, so not only do they make great freelancers (hunting) but also decent warriors/guards (mercenaries). * Lumberjack Group/Logging Company: Logging Companies consist of lumberjacks who can be hired from tribes to cut down trees and bushes. Although it seems pretty simple, lumberjacks are going to have a really easy time finding an employer. Due to the nature of their job they can also be used as melee warriors (mercenaries). * Nomads: Nomads dont have a claimed territory for themselves but they rely on creating small camps every now and then. They are great explorers as they never stay in the same spot for too long and they get to explore more often. Nomads make great cave/world guides(freelancers) as well as amazing scouts due to their high athleticism (mercenaries) * Mercenary Companies: Mercenaries are quite controversial for a non tribal group as their proficiency is war. Mercenary groups are aimed for people who enjoy solo gameplay more than co-op, but wouldnt miss the chance to participate in the PvP aspect of Co-Op. Mercenaries have the advantage of not having to deal with diplomacy, as their job is simple. All of the above are just examples of groups. You can create your own group that offers different services and experiences different gameplay than the ones mentioned above.Also being a part of a group allows you to work as a freelancer and a mercenary. Being a trader doesn't stop you from enlisting as a mercenary for the next war, as well as being a mercenary doesnt stop you from doing freelancer work. Non tribal Group F.A.Q. * How big can the territory of groups be? ''According to the gameplay etiquette, each group can use up to 2 flags for claiming land, so the territory is small, but still respectable.'' * Can I transform my group into a tribe if I want? ''Absolutely. Just make sure your group members agree though as they might dislike the change.'' * Can I attack other tribes or groups if I lead a non tribal group? ''No, but you can call other tribes to assist you in war.'' * Can my group have a council? ''Of course! And you can even have a general for defensive battles. Councils are more useful to tribes however.'' ''' * '''Does my group have to be proficiency-specific? ''No. You can create a small group of hunters who trade, transport, cut trees and work as mercs at the same time. However you risk making your group jack of all trades and master of none. Groups that have mastered a specific trade are more popular with tribes,as tribes can count on them when hiring freelancers/mercs.'' '''* '''What if I want to have a simple gameplay experience and have my own little camp and chill with my friends? ''Be our guest! You should play the game in the way you enjoy the most. However note, that this is a PvP server as well, so I would recomend settling away from big tribes to avoid conflict. You and your friends can have a very casual gameplay experience by signing non-aggression pacts with every other tribe/group.'' * Is there a member limit on non tribal groups? ''Yes. According to the Gameplay Etiquette, groups should have up to 5 members.'' * My group is thriving and I have people that want to join it, but we reached the member cap. What can we do? ''Find your most trusted group member and ask them to create a second group. The 2 groups will be friendly with each other and they can share the same territory.This allows you to expand as well.''